Stay With Me
by Infinity13
Summary: Riku finds Xion on the streets of Twilight Town during one of her mission. Confronting her, the two learn of their true feelings for each other.


I walked through the warm, bright streets of Twilight Town. I knew there were plenty of Heartless here, and lots of people here that needed to be protected from them. But I also knew that I was here for a much more important reason than to kill Heartless. I was here to get the memories of my best friend back from the Organization so he can wake up from deep sleep. I had no time for distractions.

I passed a few of the Twilight Town residents, who gave me odd looks as I walked by. Though I wasn't sure exactly why... Maybe it was because of my cloak or blindfold... Whatever.

I wasn't exactly sure why I was here~, I mean, there are plenty of other worlds out there where I could be looking for that annoying Organization. But I was drawn here for some reason. I had been wanting to come back here for some time now, so I finally decided to. But why was I even here? Was it a memory of Sora's that was calling me here? Or was it one of mine? I couldn't tell. Either way, I want to find it.

I stopped in my tracks, looking around at the empty streets once I paused in my thoughts. It was quiet... Too quiet. Even for abandoned alley ways of Twilight Town. I listened to my surroundings, waiting for any sounds of movement. I closed my eyes as I listened, since I could barely see through the blindfold anyways. I stood there as still as I could. The warm, light breeze causing my long silver locks of hair to float around me.

My eyes shot open and I darted off into the alley to my left.

There it was! It was exactly what I was looking for! The light pitter-patter of footsteps against the bricks of the ground. I knew somebody was here. And to think I was going delusional...

I ran quickly through the many roads of the town after the mysterious person. I wonder who it is. It could be anyone. Anybody from Organization XIII, or it could even be a resident of the town. But it was worth finding out. Anything to help Sora.

The forest? This was an unusual place for somebody to run to. It's a dead end. There's no way to run once you reach the mansion. It'll be an easy catch for me, I thought while smirking.

Yes! An Organization member! I could see the figure in black stop at the gates of mansion, this was all to perfect for me. I summoned my Way To The Dawn Keyblade, bringing it up near my face as I charged forward.

The figure before me spun around, a small gasp escaping her lips as she eyed my Keyblade that was racing towards her.

I thought she was a goner, but I didn't notice her summon her own weapon to block mine from striking her. I frowned and was about to strike again when I noticed the weapon that was at her side.

"Xion?" I asked in shock, looking up at the hooded face.

The figure nodded. Her Keyblade disappearing in a flash of brilliant light, bringing both her hands up to push her hood off of her face. Her bright blue eyes, staring up into mine. She looked so innocent, but I knew she wasn't. She could probably kill mostly any member of her organization.

"Yes. It's me." Xion said, moving some of her raven colored hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry... I-I didn't know it was you..." I stuttered, looking down at my hands. "I wouldn't have attacked if I knew." I said and shook my head slightly.

"I know. That's why I didn't go on the offensive side." Xion said and gave a quick smile. She stepped forward and walked by me, though her eyes were still watching me. "You coming? I've got some Heartless to kill." she said before looking away, heading back into the woods.

I gave a quick shrug and followed her. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do here." I said, keeping my pace behind her.

Once we were back on the streets, Xion stopped in her tracks and turned around to face me, standing right in my path. "Riku...?" she asked quietly, not being able to meet my eyes.

"Mm, yeah?" I said, giving her a curios look as to why she was acting this way.

"Do... do you hate me for taking away Sora's memories? I mean, he's your best friend and because of me, he can't wake up..." she said. I noticed that her eyes were becoming watery as she spoke.

"No, of course I don't. I'm a little... irritated with the situation. But I don't hate you. It's not your fault that his memories are finding their way to you." I said, giving her a small smile while placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Really?" Xion asked, looking up at my with hopeful blue eyes.

I let out a little laughter and stepped closer to her. "Really." I said.

We stood there for a little while, just staring at each other in silence. I slowly reached out to her, placing my hand on her cheek. "You know, you have beautiful eyes." I said quietly, brushing my thumb against the skin near her eye.

"Thank you." she said, a light blush covering her cheeks as she smiled. Xion put her hand over mine and closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh.

I leaned closer to her, to a point where out noses were almost touching.

Xion's eyes fluttered open when she felt my breath on her face, holding in a small gasp as she noticed how close I was. She tried to step back, but I put my other arm around her waist.

"Shh... I'm not going to hurt you." I said with a small smirk, bringing my face centimeters closer.

Xion nodded quickly, staring at where my should be. She let out a soft whimper, not sure if she should be doing this or not. She would be betraying her friends if she was with him. She wasn't sure if she was willing to do that just to be with the one she loved.

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing the slight pain that was covering her face. I backed away, taking my arms off of her.

"No!" she said and threw her arms around my neck, pulling me back to her. "I mean, yes... I'm fine..." Xion stuttered slightly. "Please stay." she murmured, burying her face into my neck.

I put my arms back around her, holding her close to me. "I'm not going anywhere." I said, a small smile spreading across my face.

"Thank you." Xion said quietly, squeezing her eyes shut as we just held each other. "I-I love you..." she added, her voice barely audible.

I could barely hear her, her soft whisper barely reaching my ears. "I love you too." I said and kissed her hair. At that moment, I could feel her slender body shaking with sobs and the wetness of the tears that were leaking from her eyes against my neck. "Xion? What's wrong?" I asked pulling her up so I could see her face. I was surprised to see her smiling, her eyes filled with joy.

Xion shook her head and laughed. "Nothing. These are tears of joy, silly." she said and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Oh... Well that's good." I said and a small smile formed on my lips.

"Of course it is." Xion said and leaned forward again.

I noticed her actions and met her halfway, pressing my lips against hers. I wanted to be gentle with her at first, so she wouldn't freak out on me like she did when I was close to her. But it seemed she had other ideas, since she pressed harder against mine with much determination and passion.

I moved one of my hands up her body so it was against her upper back, while the other stayed low. I let my lips move against and with hers as I closed my eyes, though she wouldn't be able to tell the difference if they were closed or not.

"Riku..." Xion whispered gently against my lips.

My heart gave a jolt as she spoke my name. I had never heard anybody speak my name that way. It was new, and I liked it.

I pressed harder against her. I wanted to hear her say my name like that again. I knew I was going to have to get it out of her. I snaked my tongue through her lips, tracing the outline of her mouth, taking a taste of her. I brushed my tongue against her slim one, a small smirk on my face.

Xion let out a small gasp as my tongue entered her mouth. "Oh, Riku~." she moaned when her mouth was free from mine. She leaned her head against mine and smiled, looking at where my eyes were. She reached up and pushed my blindfold off of my head, letting it float to the ground near us. "There are those wonderful eyes of yours." she said, her smile widening.

I laughed lightly and smiled back. "Mm, now I can see you clearly. You're even more beautiful than I thought you were." I said and caressed her cheek.

Xion giggled, blushing under my hand. "Thank you. You're just as beautiful." she said and smiled.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm beautiful?" I asked and laughed.

"Well... In a manly way." Xion said and winked before pulling away. "I would love to stay with you, but I have to finish my mission and get back to the Castle before Xemnas sends somebody to look for me." she said and kissed me on the lips quickly before turning and opening a Corridor of Darkness. "I'll miss you." she said softly, turning her head back to face me.

"I'll miss you too." I said and smiled. "But I'll see you soon. I promise." I said and watched her walk through the Corridor. I knew I was going to see her in the near future. She always ended up finding her way to me, even if she didn't mean to. She was just so lovely... So unique... And she finally knows how I feel about her.


End file.
